Pétalos Rojos
by himeblue
Summary: Shirayuki debe enfrentarse a un supuesto arrogante millonario, el cual quiere arrebatarle el lugar donde ella creció junto a una dulce anciana, quien tiene diagnosticado un mes de vida. Por otro lado, éste, comienza a tener una gran curiosidad por la linda pelirroja; y por una escritora anónima, de la cual nadie sabe nada. ¿En qué se convertirá esa curiosidad por "ambas"?
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Sorata Akizuki. Yo sólo tomé los personajes, y redacté una historia con **ideas propias**._

* * *

" _Desde ese entonces, el rojo dejó de ser un simple color."_

 _(…)_

—Con Japón, eh… —soltó un chico en un desinterés absoluto, mientras observaba su vista desde el avión.

Sus ojos azules tal océano, observaban muy perezosamente la vista que ésta le ofrecía.

—¿No le gusta, amo? —preguntó una persona, la cual iba de aquí para allá.

El peliblanco, quien su mirar tenía fijado en la ventana, cerró los ojos, soltando así un leve suspiro.

—No es que no me guste. No hay nada interesante aquí —entrelazó sus mismas manos, poniendo la palma para adelante, estirando sus brazos—. Obi, ¿Kiki y Mitsuhide?

—Aquí estamos —respondieron dos personas al unísono, apareciendo frente a la vista de éste.

Zen al escuchar las voces de éstos, cambió su posición rápidamente.

—¿Ya les llegó el correo? Dijeron que llegaría apenas estemos en el área de Japón.

Kiki dio un paso hacia adelante, ofreciéndole un doblado papel blanco a Zen.  
Éste le quitó el papel con delicadeza de sus manos; luego de esto, lo abrió, y comenzó a leer.  
Lo leyó una vez, al terminar esa vez, volvió a releerlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

—¿Zen? —preguntó Mitsuhide, al ver la expresión de éste al leer la carta.

El peliblanco apretó aquél papel con fuerza, arrastrando su puño por la cara.

—¿Están listos para actuar como los guardaespaldas de un millonario arrogante que quiere comprar el terreno donde un orfanato ubicado hay?

Tanto Mitsuhide, como Kiki y Obi se miraron entre sí para luego clavar la mirada en Zen, sin entender que éste quería decir.


	2. Pétalo 1

Grises nubes teñían el celeste cielo de Kyoto. Una gran tormenta se aproximaba.

—Shirayuki… Lloverá… ¿Las plantas estarán bien? —una dulce anciana, la cual caminaba con ayuda de un palo, se acercó a la nombrada, señalándole la ventana.

Una pelirroja chica, quien sentada en una silla estaba, se dio la media vuelta tras haber escuchado la voz de la anciana.

—Hmh —negó—. La lluvia es buena para las plantas.

Shirayuki, quien poseía un bello cabello rojo, tal manzana, se puso de pie, acercándose a la ventana.

—Hay otra cosa que me preocupa más… Cada vez que llueve…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando a simple vista un pequeño niño de ojos celestes, Ryuu.

—Shirayuki, están tocando el timbre.

Shirayuki tragó duro. Sus manos se volvieron temblorosas.

—A eso me refería…

Ésta salió hacia el pasillo, luego bajó por las escaleras de madera que al pisarlas rechinaban en señal de un cambio.  
Al posarse delante de la puerta, tapó ambos ojos; luego buscó la perilla de la puerta, y la abrió de golpe.  
Esperó unos segundos, e hizo espacio entre el dedo medio y anular; frente a sus ojos no se hallaba lo que ella esperaba.

Un chico peliblanco, el cual tenía sus ojos azules muy clavados en ésta.  
El cabello rojizo de ésta llamó muchísimo su atención; y más aún, cuando dejó ver sus ojos verdes.

—Cabello rojizo tal manzana roja; ojos verdes tal manzana verde —sonrió—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Shirayuki —respondió disgustada.

—Shirayuki, ¿eres la encargada de aquí? —preguntó con amabilidad, mientras ojeaba todo a su alrededor.

Shirayuki puso su puño en el pecho. El ver una persona grande frente a ésta, y no a un niño, como normalmente solían pasar en los días de lluvia, la relajó.  
La abuela le contó que cada vez que llovía, era señal de que algo iba a cambiar en el lugar; normalmente cada vez que llovía, un nuevo niño o bebé abandonado llegaba.  
Por eso, sonrió relajada.

—¿Shira…Yuki? —llamó nuevamente el peliblanco que en la puerta se hallaba.

Cuando ella recayó en sí, un estruendoso relámpago interrumpió las palabras que iban a salir de su boca. Una delgada llovizna comenzó a caer del cielo, humedeciendo las prendas y el cabello del sujeto peliblanco.

—Lo siento —pidió Shirayuki, mientras se hacía a un lado—. Pasa, está lloviendo.

Éste la miraba fijamente, sabía que no todos los días se encontraba alguien así.  
Cuando levantó el pie para dar el primer paso, sintió algo pequeño y duro golpear su cabeza; obra de Obi.

En ése entonces, recordó que no podía ser como normalmente era ante ésta, tenía que mostrar inmunidad ante cualquier cosa; por ende, bajó nuevamente el pie, lo cual llamó la atención de Shirayuki.

—No me presenté —el tono de voz de él, así como su mirar, cambiaron drásticamente—. Mi nombre es Wistaria Zen, soy el segundo hijo de la codiciosa familia Wistaria. No estoy aquí para tomar el té, no estoy aquí para hacer sociales —el tono de su voz se había vuelto arrogante, sus ojos azules, los cuales clavados en Shirayuki estaban, la miraban con desprecio e inferioridad— estoy aquí porqu…

Las palabras que Zen quería decir, quedaron en la punta de su lengua; Shirayuki, de un portazo, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Zen... —soltó una pequeña carcajada, para luego retomar postura—. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? —protestó, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

* * *

—¿Es la primera vez que… Alguien le cierra la puerta en la cara al Amo? —preguntó Obi.

—Lo es —respondió Kiki.

—Su cara da miedo… —susurró Mitsuhide.

Los tres guardias del peliblanco, estuvieron todo el tiempo observando, desde un determinado lugar, el encuentro de Zen, y la pelirroja.

—Me estoy mojando. Quiero dormir. Tengo hambre —se quejaba Obi— ¿Dónde está el Amo?

—Deja de quejarte —regañó Kiki a Obi—. Ahí viene.

Kiki le ofreció uno de los dos paraguas que ésta tenía en su mano, ya que uno de éstos, lo estaba usando para ella.

—Gracias —replicó.

—¿Qué haremos, Zen? —preguntó Mitsuhide.

—Hasta que Obi me golpeó con la roca —lo miró fijamente, haciendo que éste desvíe la mirada—, ella me estaba tratando bien. Pero luego de haberme presentado, me cerró la puerta en la cara, lo que quiere decir…

—Que ella prefiere interactuar con personas normales y no engreídas, ¿verdad? —continuó Kiki.

—Exacto —asintió.

—Si eso es todo, volvamos. Hace frío y me estoy mojaaando.

Mitsuhide no dijo nada, pero éste también al igual que Obi, estaban temblando.

—Claro, lo siento.

Así, tanto Zen como los demás, volvieron al lugar donde momentáneamente residirían.

* * *

Shirayuki, quien estaba volviendo a su habitación, se detuvo en la puerta. Inhaló, y exhaló antes de entrar. No quería preocupar a la anciana.

Sabía desde ya las intenciones de aquél chico. Quería comprar el terreno, lo sabía. Lo que no tenía en claro, eran las razones. ¿Por qué justo allí? Habiendo tantos lugares.  
Ella jamás dejaría que pasase eso; éste lugar es muy preciado para la anciana, y ella lo sabía.

No sólo para la anciana, sino que para ella también.

Cuando sus abuelos murieron ella aún era muy pequeña. Estuvo durante varios días vagando sola por la cuidad, hasta que finalmente llegó al orfanato, el cual era cuidado por una dulce anciana.  
Desde lejos constantemente veía como ésta cuidaba de los pocos niños que había.

En uno de esos entonces, cuando una delgada llovizna como la de hoy caía del cielo, un pequeño niño, el cual estaba jugando cerca de los pinches, se resbaló con el mojado suelo, así incrustando éstos en su piel.  
La anciana, tras haber escuchado los gritos de éste, rápidamente salió a ver qué pasaba; al ver que tenía unas espinas incrustadas en su piel, intentó quitarlas, lo cual fue inútil, tenía demasiadas.

Shirayuki sabía qué hacer, por esa misma razón, se trepó por la reja, la cual actualmente no está, y corrió hacia donde el niño. De una pequeña cartera la cual tenía colgada, sacó un pequeño frasquito, en ese frasquito, había una rara consistencia, la cual echó en el brazo del niño, frotando con delicadeza.  
Le quitó el vaso con agua a un niño que había cerca de ahí, y también echó esto en su brazo. Las espinas, al quitarse la consistencia, dejaron de estar allí.

Luego de eso, ella había recomendado que le pongan una venda y para mañana su brazo estaría curado.  
El niño había dejado de llorar.

La anciana luego de eso le preguntó, juzgando por su aspecto, con quién vivía. Shirayuki le explicó la situación y ella sin dudarlo, además de que estaba anunciado una gran tormenta, la recibió allí.

Shirayuki creció ahí, la anciana cuidó niños ahí, era más que suficientes esas razones para cuidar aquel lugar. Aunque ahora solamente se hallan Shirayuki, Ryuu y la misma anciana.

Ésta posó su mano sobre la perilla y la giró.

—¿Shirayuki? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—Nada, nada. Era un turista pidiendo direcciones, nada importante —mintió.

—Creí que nuevamente vendría alguien —su voz sonaba aliviada—. Me alegro que no sea nada. Ya no estoy en edad para correr por el patio a niños.

—De haber sido ese caso, Ryuu y yo lo cuidaríamos, ¿verdad, Ryuu?

Él sin alguna expresión, asintió.

—Shirayuki, mi linda y dulce Shirayuki… Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por este viejo y sucio lugar.

—No digas esas cosas —replicó a su comentario—. Hago esto porque disfruto hacerlo.

—Shirayuki… Dudo que, el tiempo que me queda de vida, sea de largo plazo.

La pequeña sonrisa que tenía la pelirroja dibujada en su rostro, se borró; para en su rostro posarse una fría mirada.  
Ryuu, quien sentado leyendo un libro estaba, dirigió toda su atención a la anciana.

—¿De qué… hablas? —dijo Shirayuki temblado.

No, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.  
Fue hace dos semanas, cuando llegó una carta con resultados médicos, los cuales estaban al nombre de ésta. Ella sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo hizo igual. Leyó los análisis, los cuales decían que aquella persona tenía menos de dos meses de vida.

Cuando ella estaba por contarle la verdad, Shirayuki salió del cuarto corriendo. Resonaba en sus oídos los gritos de Ryuu y la anciana gritando su nombre.  
Bajó de las escaleras corriendo, hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió con rapidez, para escapar del lugar.

Corrió y corrió, iban tres calles, y ella seguía corriendo. No le importó la lluvia en lo más mínimo; sus frías lágrimas se combinaron con ésta. Su rojizo cabello estaba completamente empapado.

Sin ella haberse dado cuenta, ya se encontraba en la avenida. No estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, por ende, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Le bastaba saber que estaba alejada de aquél lugar, de la cálida sonrisa de la anciana.  
Seguía caminando sin rumbo; ni siquiera paró a respetar el semáforo. Estuvo al borde de la muerte en muchísimas ocasiones.

Pero no por mucho. Se encontró cara a cara con la avenida principal. Los automóviles allí no pararían al ver que una chica está caminando sin rumbo.  
Los autos pasaban y pasaban; ella no paró, siguió caminando. Escuchó muchísimos bocinazos, los cuales ignoró.  
De pronto, un gran camión parecía estar a punto de chocarla, cuando sintió como los brazos de alguien la rodeaban, empujándola hacia el asfalto.

—No puedo creer que tú seas la primera persona que me humilló cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Shirayuki ignoró las palabras de él, aun cuando éste había salvado su vida.

—Zen… Qué lindo nombre, Zen.

Ella colocó su mano en los cabellos del peliblanco, jugueteando con ellos.

—Tu cabello… Es verdaderamente suave.

Ella definitivamente no sabía lo que hacía, su mente, su cordura, ella, todo, estaba perdido. Las lágrimas no cesaban.  
Zen miró con sorpresa a ésta; sus mejillas se habían vuelto coloradas.

—Qué le pasa... —susurró, mientras cubría su boca con la mano, y sus mejillas se tornaban más y más coloradas.

* * *

Desde la otra esquina de la avenida, los acompañantes de Zen aún estaban en shock por la acción de éste.

—Sólo espero que, si algún día me esté por atropellar un auto, haga lo mismo por mí, amo —bromeó Obi.

—Ah, a mí también me gustaría… —le siguió el juego Mitsuhide.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —interrumpió Kiki—. Están llamando mucho la atención, y no sólo eso, Zen se está mojando.

—Yo iré —dijo Obi.

Éste recogió el paraguas que Zen tiró rápidamente tras ver a la pelirroja.

Exactamente no entendían el porqué de Zen. Era normal en él hacer cosas riesgosas, por ende, no estaban muy preocupados, pero, de ahí, a arriesgar su vida por una chica, la cual conoció hoy, y lo trató groseramente, no era propio de él; o al menos, eso pensaban hasta hoy.

Simplemente bastó con ver el rojizo de su pelo perdido por las calles, para que Zen, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera dudarlo, se tirara hacia ella para salvarla.

Obi se acercó a Zen, cubriéndolo con el paraguas.

—Te resfriarás —le dijo al acercarse.

Zen miró a Obi, luego miró a Shirayuki, luego volvió a mirar a Obi, y finalmente se recostó en Shirayuki apenado.

—No me preguntes por qué lo hice… Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

—Yo también lo haría por una chica bonita como ella —bromeó—. ¿Está desmayada?

Zen se levantó de ella y la miró fijamente.

—Lo está.

—¿Qué harás? ¿La dejarás aquí?

—Como si pudiera —gruñó—. La llevaré conmigo, además, con esto puedo extorsionarla.

—Para devolverte el favor por haberme comprado el paraguas, la llevaré por ti —dijo Obi mientras le extendía la mano a Zen para que éste se levante.

Zen tomó el paraguas con el que Obi lo estuvo cubriéndolo, para luego cubrirlo a él mientras tomaba a Shirayuki.

Obi se arrodillo, para poder agarrar a la pelirroja y colgarla en su espalda.

« _A pesar de ella estar fría, sus manos siguen cálidas…_ » pensó tras haber tomado sus manos.

Obi no podía quitar su mirada del delicado rostro de Shirayuki, el cual estaba apoyado en su hombro.

* * *

Cosas que aclarar:

1\. La anciana, sólo la nombre "la anciana", ya que a pesar de ser alguien importante para Shirayuki, sólo será un personaje irrelevante, porque tiene un mes de vida y no durará mucho como personaje.

2\. La trama después de saber si Zen logrará o no cumplir su cometido, cambiará completamente.

3\. Probablemente se piense "¿Cómo Zen se enamoró tan rápido?" o algo así; Zen **NO** se enamorará hasta que él lo admita por sí mismo, es confuso, pero lo que va a sentir hasta ahora por Shirayuki, es simplemente curiosidad por algo que afectó su vida.


	3. Pétalo 2

Una corta melena pelirroja húmeda se veía inquieta. La poseedora de ésta, quien acostada estaba, al sentirse extraña, se sentó, observando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —ésas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un desconocido lugar.

—Oh, ya despertaste —sonrió un sujeto pelinegro, con una cicatriz en la frente, el cual se hallaba a su lado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Shirayuki paró un momento en sí, tenía lagunas en su mente. Lo único que recordaba era que alguien la había salvado, y que ésta había acariciado su cabello…

Shirayuki luego de recordar eso, quedó piedra, mirando fijamente el piso.

—¿Tú me salvaste?

—Creo —respondió despistado, mientras con su dedo índice rascaba su mejilla y su mirar estaba fijo en quién sabe dónde.

—¿Acaricié tu cabello? —preguntó con desesperación.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó el otro sujeto confundido.

Shirayuki colocó su mano en el pecho y suspiró aliviada; para luego, darse cuenta que ya no traía las mismas prendas que antes.

—¿Por qué… mi ropa… es diferente? —ella se abrazó a sí misma.

—Porque la otra estaba mojada.

Shirayuki no sabía si reír o llorar, las respuestas de éste eran tan simples, parecía como si nada en el mundo le importara.

—Él sólo te tocó para traerte aquí, la que te sacó la ropa mojada fui yo —una muy bella chica ingresó a la habitación; poseedora de unos dulces ojos color miel, y un rubio opaco.

—¿Quiénes son? —Shirayuki aún desconfiaba de éstos. No sabía qué exactamente había pasado, no sabía por qué la salvaron, no sabía quiénes eran, todo eso la estaba desesperando; no podía dejar de temblar.

Aun así, ante los ojos de Shirayuki, se podía dar cuenta que no eran malas personas, pero, no podía confiar en ellos fácilmente.  
Él tenía una toalla blanca en su mano, y ella venía con una pequeña bandeja, la cual traía dos tazas de té.

—¡Me trajiste té, Kiki! ¡Gracias! —dijo muy alegre el chico.

«Kiki» Repitió el nombre de ésta en su mente.

—¿Cuándo dije que era para ti? —la chica llamada Kiki según el chico pelinegro, dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita que se hallaba al lado de la cama donde Shirayuki estuvo recostada.

Ésta vertió el contenido en las pequeñas tazas, de las cuales a los pocos segundos comenzaron a humear.

—Mi nombre es Kiki —se presentó, a su vez, ofreciéndole la taza de té, a lo que Shirayuki agradeció—. Él es Obi.

—Hola —respondió este, levantando su palma.

—Shirayuki —se presentó ella, para luego tomar un sorbo de té.

Kiki agarró la otra taza, e hizo lo mismo.  
Obi, quien se hacía el distraído, a su vez, no podía quitar su vista de Shirayuki.

—Oh, es muy rico —exclamó. Shirayuki bajó la taza de té, y la quedó mirando fijamente—. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó Kiki.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que llovía, o, mejor dicho —fijó su mirar en la ventana— sigue lloviendo. Salí de mi hogar corriendo… Y no recuerdo nada más.

Shirayuki evitó mencionar el tema sobre haberle tocado el cabello a alguien, puesto que no recordaba esto con seguridad, y podría haber sido simplemente un sueño.

—Así que la señorita pelirroja salió corriendo de su hogar —dijo Obi, aún sin sacarle la mirada— ¿Por qué?

Shirayuki apretó la taza con fuerza, recordando el estado actual de la anciana.  
En la sala reinó el silencio. El único leve sonido que recorría los oídos de los presentes, era la lluvia.

—No preguntes —Kiki rompió el silencio—. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden hablar, sobre todo, porque para ella somos desconocidos.

—La anciana que me cuidó siempre… —comenzó a hablar, aún ella sabiendo que su voz se hilaba— está por morir. Ella es la dueña de un viejo orfanato.

Tanto Obi, como Kiki se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar fijamente a Shirayuki.  
No porque está les dé lástima, sino, que ése tipo de información le serviría mucho a Zen.

—Lo siento —pidió Obi tras haber visto cómo ella se encontraba tras haber hablado de aquello.

Shirayuki negó, él no tenía la culpa, es normal preguntar sobre algo así tras escuchar que escapaste de tu casa.

—¿Un orfanato? —Kiki debía conseguir a cualquier costo sacarle información sobre esto.

—Sí —asintió—. La anciana se ha encargado de él todo éste largo tiempo. Aunque, actualmente sólo somos tres personas allí, la anciana, Ryuu, y yo.

«Ya veo, con que no hay niños presentes allí» pensó Kiki, de cierta manera aliviada.

El porqué de Kiki era fácil de descifrar. Zen al enterarse que debía comprar el terreno donde se ubicaba un orfanato, tembló. No quería dejar a niños sin hogar, qué clase de persona sin corazón haría algo así.

—Mis recuerdos sobre ella son muy claros. Siempre fue, y es, claro, una persona completamente amable. Jamás le ha dicho que no a nadie, siempre cuidó de todos, aun cuando ella estaba en un estado crítico, siempre estuvo dispuesta a dar todo de ella —Shirayuki cerró los ojos, una sensación nostálgica se hizo presente en ésta— por el bien de los demás —Shirayuki sonrió— ¡Pero hoy un maleducado —al decir esto, Obi y Kiki soltaron una pequeña carcajada, la cual taparon con su puño— con no sé qué intenciones vino a hablar de una manera arrogante y Dios!

—¿Qué quería el chico arrogante del cual hablas? —Obi aun sabiendo la respuesta, trató de mostrarse lo más curioso posible.

—Claro estaba que quería comprar el terreno —respondió.

—Pero si la anciana estaba por morir, ¿no crees que deberías dejar eso atrás y rehacer tu vida?

Las palabras de Obi cayeron sobre Shirayuki como un balde de agua fría en medio del invierno. ¿Qué tan poco corazón tenía éste para decir algo cómo eso?  
Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mucho, lo cual hizo que derramase té, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para retener las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos.

Obi entreabrió un poco su boca, con lo cual dejó escapar un poco de aire impulsado por él mismo; finalmente se dio cuenta que sus palabras fueron como cuchillos.  
Kiki le hizo una seña para que se retirase de la habitación, sobre todo, porque debía contarle a Zen de lo que se enteró.  
Caminó hacia la puerta, y colocó su mano en la perilla.

—Señorita, lo siento —pidió antes de irse.

Shirayuki no respondió. Él se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Obi al salir del cuarto, se encontró con Zen y Mitsuhide, quienes estaban apoyados en la pared.

—¿Escucharon todo? —preguntó.

—Por algo estamos aquí, vinimos a escucharla —contestó Zen.

—A decir verdad —dijo Mitsuhide— Zen quería hacer una entrada diciendo que él fue el que la salvó, pero…

Mitsuhide sintió como Zen lo golpeó.

—No hacían falta los detalles.

—Amo, ¿qué harás? —preguntó Obi, dado que Shirayuki era muy sensible con respecto al tema.

A pesar de que conseguir 'eso' es una misión importante, Zen se dijo a sí mismo que no lastimaría a nadie en el proceso, pero, jamás pensó toparse con ella.  
Sobre todo, porque tenía en claro que allí sólo vivía la anciana y nadie más, sería fácil ofrecerle una casa de lujo a una anciana, con cosas que se perdió de su vida, pero no, había algo más detrás de eso; había alguien más. Esa pelirroja.

—Mitsuhide, Obi, es hora, de hacer algo.

Éste respiró profundo, y comenzó a explicar el proceso del plan. Detalle por detalle.  
Para ser sinceros, de cierta manera, a él también le dolía hacer eso. Si ella se enterase de eso no estaría muy a gusto, por ende, debían ser muy cuidadosos.

—Un mes de vida le queda, ¿verdad? —repitió Zen.

Obi asintió.

—Según la señorita.

—Entonces, ¿entendiste qué hacer en ése mes?

La idea en sí era desgarradora.  
Estar un determinado tiempo con una persona, hasta tener confirmada la muerte de la encargada del orfanato… Pero, Obi no podía negarse. Sabía también que, si fuera por Zen, jamás haría algo así.

—No obstante, Obi, tienes que tener cuidado de que Shirayuki jamás te vea con alguno de nosotros —comentó Mitsuhide—. Imagino que con Kiki no habrá problema ya que ella no se integrará en el plan, pero tú…

—No te preocupes —sonrió Obi—. Me las arreglaré. Sobre la información que consiga sobre ésta, te la enviaré por carta.

Tanto Zen como Mitsuhide, pusieron cara de disgusto. Las cartas de Obi siempre eran desastrosamente cortas. Evitando todos los detalles.

—Sólo procura escribir bien sin olvidar detalle alguno —musitó el peliblanco—. En fin, eso es todo. Iré a recostarme un rato.

Zen tras decir eso, soltó un pequeño estornudo, luego, soltó otro, y otro, y otro.

—Se resfrió, definitivamente —comentó Obi.

—¿Le haces el arroz tú, o le hago el arroz yo? —preguntó Mitsuhide.

—Vamos los dos.

Si había algo que amaba Zen comer cuando se resfriaba, era arroz. Por ende, cada vez que éste se resfriaba, alguno de los tres le cocinaba.

Así, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Obi —habló Mitsuhide—. ¿Tú qué piensas sobre todo esto?

—¿Qué pienso? —preguntó confundido.

—Yo creo, que es demasiado tomar como ventaja para beneficio propio la fragilidad de alguien así. Y no creo que sólo yo lo piense, Zen también lo hace.

Sobre lo que Mitsuhide estaba hablando, no era novedad para Obi. Pues éste vio como Zen apretaba los puños mientras detalle a detalle contaba lo que había que hacer.

—¿Él hará algo o sólo esperará de mí? —preguntó.

—Según tengo entendido, él también hará su parte, pero no tengo detalles sobre esto.

Obi no dijo nada, y sólo siguió caminando hasta la cocina con Mitsuhide.

—Mitsuhide —habló Obi.

—Dime —respondió.

—Nosotros estamos caminando desde hace un rato, pero… ¿Tienes idea de dónde está la cocina? —preguntó.

Mitsuhide paró de caminar, y miró a Obi sonriendo tensamente.

—No tengo idea.

El lugar era nuevo para ellos, no estaban en el castillo, sino en un departamento, el cual era muy grande, por ende, era normal que… Estuvieran perdidos.

* * *

Zen, que él sí sabía el camino hacia su habitación, se dirigió allí.  
Al entrar a ésta, lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en la cama; se tiró vencido en ésta. A decir verdad, no se sentía muy bien, tanto física, como emocionalmente. El resfriado que pescó para salvar a la chica por la cual emocionalmente se siente mal, qué lío.  
Zen pasó su mano por el cabello, así recordando el momento en el que Shirayuki hizo lo mismo; un leve sonrojo se hizo presente.

Fijamente miró la mano con la cual había abrazado a ésta tras haberle salvado la vida.

Algo diferente a las demás, después de escucharla hablar, después de que le haya cerrado la puerta en la cara tras decirle que era "millonario", después de la ternura con la que su cabello acarició; y la dulzura con la que pronunció que éstos eran realmente suaves, definitivamente tenía.

Desde que la vio a ella, desde que sintió su presencia, desde que vio por primera vez ese rojo llamativo en el cabello de alguien, desde que se perdió en esos ojos verdes… Era muy tonto sentir inquietud sobre una chica de la cual no sabe nada más aparte de su nombre.

—Quiero leer —dijo Zen tras levantarse de golpe de la cama.

Entre sus cosas comenzó a rebuscar a ver si había algún libro, algo para leer para quitar de sus pensamientos a aquella pelirroja que inconscientemente la tuvo en su cabeza todo el día.

Finalmente, el peliblanco, luego de haber revuelto todo, encontró uno.  
Un libro blanco, el cual se titulaba "白雪姫"; al ver las kanjis de éste, quedó atónito.

Agarró aquel libro y se recostó en su cama nuevamente para leerlo.

—Así que… Un príncipe llamado… ¿Zen? —preguntó incrédulo— Se encontró con Shirayuki —Zen no sabía si llorar o reír por la coincidencia de nombres, era demasiado raro— en un bosque, cuando ésta escapó de un príncipe, el cual, quería forzarla a ser su esposa. Ésta se mostró valiente ante él, lastimándose a sí misma para que confíe en ella.

Zen, quien parecía verdaderamente atraído por el libro, continuó leyéndolo de manera concentrada.

—"Las personas dicen que, el rojo es el color del destino" —leyó esa parte en voz alta—. El rojo es el color del destino —repitió.

Zen aún quería leer el libro el cual había llamado completamente su atención, pero, su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa. Necesitaba descansar. Rendido, cerró inconscientemente los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—Te agradezco por las ropas, y por el té, pero debo volver a mi hogar —dijo Shirayuki, mientras se ponía de pie.

Kiki negó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

—Mis ropas, ¿están secas? —preguntó.

Kiki se dirigió hacia un pequeño sillón el cual se hallaba en la esquina de la habitación, en éste se encontraban ya secas, las prendas de Shirayuki.  
Volvió nuevamente al mismo lugar donde se encontraba, entregándole las prendas a Shirayuki.

—Te dejaré sola así puedes cambiarte tranquila. Te esperaré en la puerta de entrada, si sales de aquí está a simple vista.

La pelirroja asintió; Kiki al ver que había entendido, se retiró del cuarto.

Shirayuki delicadamente retiró las prendas que ésta le había prestado, para luego ponerse las suyas.  
Cuando finalmente terminó su cometido, dobló delicadamente las ropas que temporalmente usó, caminó hacia la puerta, y tal como Obi y Kiki antes, se retiró del cuarto.

Recordó las palabras de Kiki: " _a primera vista_ ", pero frente a la vista de Shirayuki, había dos grandes puertas, tanto como la izquierda, como la derecha; y en ninguna de éstas veía a Kiki parada.  
Por su instinto, creyó que era la derecha, por ende, fue por allí.

Un leve ronquido proveniente de esa puerta, la cual entreabierta estaba, recorrió los oídos de Shirayuki.  
Cuando se acercó a ésta, no podía creer lo que sus verdes ojos veían.


	4. Pétalo 3

Un sujeto con cabellos verde, salió de una habitación con una fuente, en la cual un tazón tapado se hallaba.

—Kiki —llamó éste al pasar por la entrada— ¿Saldrás?

—Estoy esperando a la chica pelirroja. La dejé sola en la habitación cambiándose.

—Le dijiste dónde se halla la salida, ¿no?

Kiki miró a fijo a Mitsuhide, intimidándolo. Fue muy tonta en sí la pregunta que éste le hizo.

—Lo siento lo siento —pidió—. Iré a llevarle esto a Zen.

El comentario de Mitsuhide no fue porque dudase de Kiki, sino, que al salir Shirayuki de la habitación que ésta estaba, se hallaría con dos grandes puertas, una conducía a la habitación de Zen, y la otra conducía a la salida; pero confiaba en ella.

Hasta que éste se estaba acercando a la habitación de Zen, y vio una pelirroja con prendas blancas en la puerta de Zen. Definitivamente, Kiki se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

Sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer, por nada en el mundo debería dejar que ésta se acercase a la habitación de Zen.

—¡Shirayuki! —aún éstos sin tener la suficiente confianza, él la llamó por su nombre.

Ella, al oír su nombre, se dio la media vuelta; encontrándose con Mitsuhide, al que miró con una extraña expresión.  
Jamás lo había visto, y conocía su nombre. Sin embargo, pensó que quizás, alguna de las dos personas que conoció hoy le hablaron de ella.

—¿Dime? —respondió a su llamado.

—¿Qué buscas en esa habitación? —Mitsuhide se posó delante de la puerta— Allí hay una persona muy enferma, es peligroso acercarse.

—¡Yo sé sobre medicinas! Quizás podría ayudarle —en realidad, no era ése el plan principal de Shirayuki, pero ya que estaba.

Mitsuhide negó.

—Agradezco tu ayuda, pero el médico debería estar llegando en unos minutos —mintió—. Aunque, ¿qué buscabas en la habitación?

—Kiki me dio indicaciones, pero al parecer me confundí —explicó.

—O quizás fue ella la que se equivocó… —susurró, intentando no reírse.

Mitsuhide señaló el pasillo por el cual Shirayuki tenía que ir, esta vez, sin desviarse.  
Ella hizo reverencia, en forma de agradecimiento; pero aún no podía quitar su mirada de la puerta, definitivamente ahí… No quería darle vueltas, podía ser simplemente coincidencia.

—Mitsuhide —dijo, antes de que ésta esté muy lejos y no pueda oírlo—, mi nombre es Mitsuhide, Shirayuki.

—Kiki, Obi, Mitsuhide —repitió sus nombres—. El nombre de las personas que conocí hoy.

Shirayuki siguió su camino con una pequeña sonrisa, al final, no eran malas personas; bueno, quitando lo que ese tal Obi le dijo.

Mitsuhide suspiró aliviado, e ingresó a la habitación de Zen. Lo encontró a él mismo atrás de la puerta.

—Y Zen —susurró este—. Hoy también conociste a Zen.

La voz de éste se hallaba muy rara, lo cual llamó la atención de Mitsuhide.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí? —preguntó.

—Desde que escuché que gritaste su nombre.

Zen sin decir mucho, se dirigió hacia una gran ventana, y quedó fijamente mirando cómo la lluvia poco a poco cesaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que se percató de una pequeña silueta con cabello pelirrojo, apoyando un paraguas en su hombro, cubriéndose de la fría lluvia.  
Shirayuki se estaba yendo; pero él no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, la siguió con su mirada, hasta que ésta estuviese fuera de los límites.

—Shira… —susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

—Yuki —completó el nombre Mitsuhide—. ¿Te inquieta?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Zen al escuchar a Mitsuhide.  
Pero eso no quitaba que tenía razón, había algo de Shirayuki que era imposible negar, su fuerte presencia. Más allá de su pelo rojo, el cual llama muchísimo la atención. Luego de haber escuchado cómo describía a la anciana, y cómo hablaba de ella, definitivamente se dio cuenta que es mucho más que una chica con sentimientos.

—Me da curiosidad —respondió—. E iré a quitarme las dudas.

Zen agarró su abrigo, el cual estaba en una silla, se lo colocó y se retiró de la habitación dejando a Mitsuhide solo.

—Y… ¿El arroz?

Mitsuhide apoyó éste sobre la cama de Zen junto a la fuente, lo destapó, y probó un pequeño bocado, no sin antes soplarlo, ya que humeaba mucho.

—Obi cocina bien —tras haber tragado.

* * *

Zen salió a toda prisa del cuarto, no le importó demasiado el hecho de estar tosiendo, y que su nariz picase; para nada, todo lo contrario.

—¿Zen? —preguntó Kiki tras verlo— ¿Saldrá? ¿Está loco?

Kiki se acercó a donde Zen, pero éste fue más rápido.

—¡Zen! —llamó a su nombre.

Zen pasó completamente de las palabras de ésta. Agarró un paraguas, los cuales se hallaban en un pequeño cesto, agarró las llaves, salió y cerró la puerta.

—¿El amo? —preguntó Obi.

Kiki intentó abrir la puerta jalando del picaporte, pero claramente era imposible ya que éste la cerró con llave.

—Obi, busca unas copias, debe haber en alguna parte— ordenó.

Obi le asintió, y siguió las órdenes de ésta.

* * *

Zen a toda prisa bajó por las escaleras, sólo eran dos pisos, perdería mucho más tiempo esperando el ascensor.  
Bajó y bajó hasta llegar a planta baja; una vez llegó ahí, salió, y abrió el paraguas, aunque, la lluvia comenzaba a ser llovizna.  
Siguió el mismo camino el cual Shirayuki, con esperanzas de encontrarla. Desesperación, era el nombre de la expresión que se haya en su rostro. Quería encontrarla, quería preguntarle cosas, quería saber qué rondaba alrededor de ella, quería saber más sobre ella.

—¿De veras viste una chica pelirroja? —la conversación de dos vagabundos recorrió el oído de Zen, llamando completamente su atención.

—Sí —asintió—. Por cierto, era muy bonita —el sujeto dijo esto último con un tono desagradable, lo cual hizo que Zen mirara sobre su hombro para ver la cara de éstos.

Al verlos de reojo, no dudó en enfocar su mirada completamente sobre ellos. Definitivamente tenían malas intenciones con respecto a la pelirroja, y no le agradó mucho.

—¿Hablan de una pelirroja, la cual traía prendas blancas? —preguntó Zen, en un serio tono.

Ambos vagabundos quitaron la expresión de arrogancia al ver el rostro de Zen; éste tenía el ceño completamente fruncido. La ira de su mirar intimidó a éstos, fueron incapaces de decir palabra alguna.

—¿Y bien? —insistió con impaciencia.

—Se fue por allí —señaló uno.

—No pregunté por dónde se fue —gruñó—. No se acerquen, no intenten nada.

Las palabras de Zen causaron confusión en los sujetos, ya que no comprendieron si hablaba por él, o si hablaba por la chica, sea cual sea la respuesta, bastó para que estos intimidados se alejaran de allí; sobre todo, ¿qué hacían acosando a una chica un día de lluvia? Cuando podrían estar en sus casas.

—Cielos —suspiró Zen.

Si había algo más estúpido y vergonzoso que querer tomar a una chica a la fuerza, era intimidarse con el simple hecho de hablarle del tema.  
Zen miró para su izquierda. Vio un objeto, el cual le sería de ayuda a Shirayuki, que llamó rotundamente su atención.

Cerró el paraguas, entró a la tienda, y compró éste. No iba a negar que se le hizo completamente raro, pero era necesario.

Cuando salió de la tienda, intentó abrir el paraguas, pero en ese instante, sintió como un pequeño copo blanco cayó en su hombro; nevaba. No obstante, eso no era obstáculo. Intentó recordar el camino que llevaba al hogar de ella.

La nieve cada vez caía más y más, y a su vez, él seguía caminando, buscando de aquí para allá algún abrigo blanco, un paraguas rosa, el cual pertenecía a Kiki, o, un cabello rojizo, ya que había una posibilidad de que ésta haya cerrado el paraguas tras haber comenzado a caer la blanca nieve.

Su nariz por el frío se había enrojecido, estaba agitado; pero no se daría por vencido fácilmente.  
Cuando su paso comenzó a ralentizarse, puesto que tenía una leve gripe y su respiración estaba agitada, el cabello corto rojizo que él buscaba, la chica que traía un abrigo blanco que él buscaba, la chica que tenía un paraguas blanco, aunque cerrado estaba, que él buscaba, se hallaba en la esquina, esperando cruzar la calle.

No había dudas de que era ella.  
Metió la mano en la bolsa que le dieron en la tienda luego de haber comprado "aquella" cosa, se colocó la capucha que su abrigo traía, y se acercó a Shirayuki.

—No te des vuelta —susurró a su oído, fingiendo una voz diferente.

Shirayuki al oír esto se tensó, dejando que de sus labios se escapase un pequeño sonido, creyendo que era un tipo de robo, sobre todo, porque no se hallaba nadie a su alrededor.  
Pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió algo cálido y suave en su cabeza: un gorro de lana.

—Escuché a varias personas hablando sobre tu pelo, deberías cubrirlo —esto fue lo último que Zen dijo, para luego irse rápidamente.

Shirayuki al no sentir nadie atrás, rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, colocando suavemente su delicada mano en aquel gorrito de lana, retirándolo.  
Un simple gorro de color blanco, el cual tenía un lindo pompón en la punta. No entendía por qué alguien le daría algo así, pero se limitó a ponérselo nuevamente, y sonreír aliviada.

—Seas quien seas —gritó, dado que no había nadie a su alrededor— ¡Muchas gracias!

Zen quien se había escondido en un pilar, se sonrojó al oír las palabras de ésta; y lo confirmó, ella definitivamente tenía algo especial.

—¡Bien! Ahora debería volver a casa para que Kiki y Mitsuhide se enfaden conmigo.

Cuando Zen dio el primer paso, se sintió completamente débil, su vista se nubló; se desmayó.  
Antes de que el cuerpo de éste se estrelle contra el pavimento, un sujeto rápidamente lo tomó.

—Todo esto por la señorita pelirroja, eh… Amo —Obi miró para adelante, en la cual desde lejos se podía apreciar la silueta de Shirayuki.

Obi quitó su vista de allí, y se enfocó en Zen. Lo cargó en su espalda, tal como lo hizo con Shirayuki hoy.

—¡Van dos veces hoy! —se quejó Obi, mientras acomodaba a Zen.

Y así, volvió con Mitsuhide, el cual se hallaba en la esquina de esa misma cuadra.


	5. Pétalo 4

Los primeros cálidos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, hicieron que Zen, quien se hallaba completamente dormido, comenzara a moverse de aquí para allá, dado que éstos le molestaban.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y colocó su mano con la palma para arriba en su frente, intentando recordar exactamente qué pasó; y por qué sentía malestar en sí mismo.  
Fue imposible, muchas cosas revueltas se hallaban en su mente, sólo recordaba que, para ser su primer día en Japón, fue un día completamente movido.

Salió de la cama, y se dirigió directamente al baño; algo en él detectaba un gran peligro si simplemente se dirigía al living.

Quitó sus prendas, e ingresó a la ducha. Dejó que la lluvia caiga directamente en su rostro, quitándole todo el estrés que tenía en sí.  
Luego de haber estado así un rato, colocó una pequeña toalla en su cabello, y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de color blanca también.  
Cepilló sus dientes; con el sobrante de toalla que colgaba al costado secó su rostro, se colocó unas pantuflas, y salió a su habitación.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir, necesitaba desayunar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con Kiki, Mitsuhide, quienes no lo miraban con buena cara, y Obi, pero éste parecía lejano al tema.

—¡Te hice arroz y se lo terminó comiendo Mitsuhide! —reclamó Obi.

—Es que se veía delicioso…

—No estamos aquí para hablar de quién se comió el arroz —regañó a ambos Kiki—. Zen…

—Zen… —dijo también Mitsuhide.

El nombrado ignoró como sus acompañantes nombraban con insistencia su nombre.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a recordar todo; especialmente el color rojo que recorría su mente.  
Ayer conoció a esa chica llamada Shirayuki, la primera persona que le cerró la puerta en la cara. Fue la acción más maleducada que en su vida haya visto.  
Sin embargo, ésta abrió una gran curiosidad en Zen, no era como los demás, lo tenía claro.

¿Por qué repetía continuamente esto?

No es la primera vez que éste tiene encargado éste tipo de trabajo, en el cual tiene que ofrecer un par de billetes para obtener algo que quisiera, o, mejor dicho, lo que "esa" persona quería. Siempre le fue fácil, pero, Shirayuki ni siquiera se atrevió a escuchar su oferta, y si fuera poco, cerró su puerta en la cara.

Esa acción, y unas más, de las cuales se abstiene a hablar, hicieron que su ojo caiga sobre ésta.

—¡Zen! —el grito de Kiki quitó a Zen de sí mismo de sus pensamientos.

Dejando de lado el hecho de Shirayuki, Zen recordó que también se había escapado, cuando sabía que tenía que descansar.

—Fue por una buena causa —excusó Obi a Zen.

—¿Buena causa? —preguntó Mitsuhide.

Él paró en sí cuando recordó las palabras de Zen: "Me da curiosidad, e iré a sacarme las dudas".  
Finalmente sus palabas y sus acciones tenían sentido, sobre todo, cuando recordó el nombre a medias que de un susurro salió de sus labios.

—¿Fuiste por Shirayuki? —preguntó de golpe, haciendo que éste quedara helado por un instante.

Kiki y Mitsuhide lo miraban esperando una respuesta; pero se dieron cuenta que, en realidad, a la persona que tenían que estar apuntando, era a Obi. ¿Qué sabía el que ellos no?

Lo miraron a él, esperando que también dé una respuesta. Obi se limitó a poner sus manos en su cuello, y mirar de lado, no iba a dar explicaciones de las cuales Zen no quería hablar, por ende, lo respetó.

—Fui por Shirayuki —confesó Zen—. No daré razones, pero si les hace sentir mejor, me quedaré todo el día en mi cuarto pensando sobre lo que hice.

Normalmente se solía castigar a Zen cuando hacía cosas que no tenía que hacer de esa manera. Pero que esta vez él mismo se haya castigado, sin dejar que Kiki o Mitsuhide impongan algo, fue raro para éstos.

Zen volvió a ingresar a su habitación, dejando a los tres atrás con el regaño en la punta de la lengua, sin importarle realmente qué tenían para decirle, él no se arrepentía de lo hecho; lo hecho, hecho está, y lo tenía claro, no le gustaba rebuscar el tema, pensando qué pasaría si no hubiera hecho tal cosa. Sucedió porque él quiso que sucediera, fin del asunto, al menos para Zen.

—Zen… ¿Está viendo a esa chica de manera especial, por _**esa**_ , razón? —preguntó Mitsuhide.

—Es lo más probable —contestó Kiki, quien tenía su dedo pulgar e índice en su mentón.

—¿Esa razón? —preguntó Obi.

—No estás hace mucho con Zen, es normal que no lo entiendas. Sin embargo, es algo que a Zen afectó mucho en su momento, algún día, cuando Zen sienta que eso no tiene más peso en su vida, te lo diremos —replicó Mitsuhide.

—No obstante, se abrió muy rápido respecto a Shirayuki.

Ni Obi, ni Mitsuhide dijeron nada al comentario de Kiki, sólo dejaron eso ahí.

A pesar de que los comentarios de éstos se pueden malinterpretar completamente, de cierta manera, ver que se abriera de tal manera con alguien que no sea ni Mitsuhide, ni Kiki, inclusive, ni Obi, los alegraba. Sobre todo, porque su aburrida expresión sobre la idea de venir a Japón, sabiendo que nada interesante encontraría, cambió por completo.

Mitsuhide y Kiki estaban completamente seguros del porqué de Zen.

—Obi —llamó Mitsuhide—. Tú te adelantaste a mí, ¿qué viste, y a qué te referías con que era una buena causa?

Obi pudo salir al mismo tiempo que Zen del departamento, ya que éste saltó por la ventana mientras Kiki se encargaba de buscar la llave.  
No fue mucho trabajo para él, ya que anteriormente, en donde éstos solían vivir lo hacía repetidamente, y desde la altura que se hallaban no era la gran cosa.  
Le fastidió un poco la lluvia ya que, al apurarse para salir tras él, pisó mal, haciendo que por poco caiga al suelo desde una gran altura.

Eso no lo paró, a sus alrededores había solo tiendas o casas bajas, no había muchos departamentos, por ende, le facilitó el camino.  
Iba al mismo paso que Zen, mirando con atención todo lo que éste hacía. Comprendió todo cuando se acercó a él, sin que lo viera, y escuchó la conversación con los vagabundos.

¿Por qué cuidaría así a una chica que conoció hoy, y su encuentro fue completamente irrelevante? No lo entendía.

Se limitó a seguir a Zen; inclusive vio como éste ponía el gorro en la cabeza de Shirayuki, lo cual le causó gracia, ya que jamás había visto a su amo haciendo tal cosa.  
Vio lo cobarde que se vio corriendo para que Shirayuki no lo vea, y escuchó la dulzura con la cual Shirayuki le agradeció, presenció todo lo que había pasado.

Si algo en ese momento le hubiera pasado en sí a Shirayuki, la pobre anciana de la cual hablaba, hubiera tenido menos de 24 horas de vida; no un mes.

—Vi algo interesante —respondió.

La pregunta que se hacía, lo familiarizó con las palabras de Mitsuhide y Kiki hoy.

Había teorizado lo más obvio: traición.  
Pero, ¿traición de quién? ¿Un familiar? ¿Un viejo amor? ¿Una vieja amistad? Rebuscar un asunto no era propio de él, por ende, lo dejó allí.

¿Qué impacto causaría Shirayuki en la vida de Zen?

* * *

(...)

Sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero fue más que nada para dar a entender el porqué del interés con tanta impetus de Zen por Shirayuki.


End file.
